Rise of the Frozen Guardians (new version)
by Spartan5271
Summary: After an accident in when they were children. Jack and Anna can't see Elsa. Based on movie.
1. Chapter 1

In the kingdom of Arendelle, a girl with snow blonde hair slept in her bed. This was Elsa Arendelle, future queen of Arendelle. Across from her was her sister, Anna Arendelle, the second in line. Their door opened and a boy with brown hair poked his head in. This was Jack Frost, prince of the Frost kingdom and Elsa's betrothed. Being allies and friends, the Frosts and the Arendelles have been wanting to merge their kingdoms together. (So in this time period, when two families wish to merge, the man will live with the girl)

"Elsa." Jack poked her.

"Jack? What're you doing here?" Elsa groaned.

"I can't go to sleep." Jack said.

"Then tell your parents." Elsa pushed Jack off the bed.

Jack thought for moment when he smirked.

"Wanna have a snowball fight?" Jack said.

Later that night

Elsa and Jack ran into a big empty room.

"Come on Elsa. I wanna see." Jack said.

"Hold on." Elsa formed a snowflake in her hands and shot it upward into the sky. This gift that was given to Elsa when she was a baby was a secret kept only to the Frosts and the Arendelles.

"Wow…" Jack laughed.

Jack held Elsa's hand as they saw the snow begin to fall.

"Hey Elsa." Jack said.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

Jack pecked Elsa's cheek, making her blush. Then her vision was covered in snow.

Elsa was shocked.

"How dare you trick me. I'll show you." Elsa formed a mountain of snowballs.

Jack and Elsa began to throw snowballs at each other. However when Jack threw a snowball at Elsa, it hit her as she was forming a new batch of snowballs. The sudden jolt caused her to aim right at Jack and fire. The blast hit Jack right in between the eyes.

"JACK!" Elsa yelled.

Elsa ran over and picked Jack up. He opened his eyes slightly. His eyes were ice cold blue, his hair, white as snow.

"Momma! Poppa!" Elsa cried.

Her parents and Jack's parents appeared.

"What happened?" Her father asked.

"It was an accident." Elsa said.

"It's okay, I know where to go." Her father said.

Location skip

The two families appeared at a clearing with multiple rocks.

"Please, help us. My daughter's betrothed has been hurt." Elsa's father yelled.

The rocks began to move and rolled to them. When they were right in front of them, they became tiny people. Murmurs spread across the people and suddenly a slightly aged rock began to roll to them. The person that formed was an older version of the others.

"Let me see." He said.

Her father lowered Jack to the troll's level.

"Born with or curse?" He asked as he placed his hand on Jack's head.

"Born with." Her mother said.

"Will he be okay?" Jack's father asked.

It hit his head, causing his eyes and hair to change. But if it was his heart, that would be a different story." The troll said.

He began to chant something and formed a cloud above Jack's head.

"We must first change the memories, he can't know that she has powers."

"He won't know about my powers?"

"It's what's best for him, my dear." Jack's father said.

The troll finished and exhaled.

"He will live." He said.

"Oh thank god." Jack's parents hugged him.

"Elsa." The troll reached towards her. She grabbed his hand and he walked about three feet away.

"Your power is a gift that can be used however you like," the troll formed an image of Elsa impressing people, "however, if you use it unwisely… it can be your downfall." The image turned red and attacked her figure.

Elsa gasped.

"That's okay. We can make this work." Her father said.

"We'll lock the gates."

The drawbridge rose.

"We'll keep them and Anna separated." He said.

Jack and Anna ran to Elsa's room and saw her look at him sadly before shutting and locking the door. Jack and Anna looked at each other.

Timeskip: 8 years later

"Wait you guys are leaving?" Elsa asked.

"It's okay, Elsa. Jack and Anna are going to stay. We are just going to your cousin's wedding in corona and the Frosts have to go back to their kingdom. We'll be back within two weeks." Her father said.

Fast forward

On the ship, her parents hugged tightly as the storm raged on. The boat began to turn over, but not fast enough for her father to look at the moon and say,

"Protect her Jack."

In Arendelle

Jack and Anna were standing in front of the graves, looking out towards the people of Arendelle who have come to mourn for their dead rulers. As they did, they heard murmurs.

"Where is princess elsa?"

"Why isn't she here?"

Jack walked ahead two steps.

"My betrothed is currently taking her parents' death harder than all of us. She looked up to her mother and her father adored her." Jack said.

Elsa watched this from her window and saw it begin to frost over. She backed away and sat down, crying. Her room suddenly became an ice cave.

'Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.' She thought in her head.

With Jack

"According to law, Elsa is the new queen of Arendelle but shall remain princess Elsa until she comes of age." Jack said.

"And who will run the kingdom until then?" A man asked.

"By law, the previous King and queen's advisors shall be in charge of the kingdom until queen Elsa's eighteenth birthday." Jack said.

The citizens began murmur and nod.

"We will get through this. Together." Jack smiled.

The crowd clapped.

As the crowds walked away and Anna walked away, Jack looked at her father's grave, and kneeled.

"I will protect Elsa, my lord." Jack said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years have passed since the previous King and queen passed. The kingdom has continued its era of peace, allies have continued their alliance with Arendelle. The news spread like wildfire. Elsa's eighteenth birthday has passed, which means it is her coronation. Ships came into the harbor like rats to cheese. People crowded the city, lanterns and trumpets everywhere.

Jack woke up from his bed and got ready. He put on a blue torso, and black dress pants. Jack was about to walk out when he looked at his bedside table. It was a small box. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

Very rarely, his betrothed came out of her room, and it was only to get some food or water. It was also very rare for Jack or Anna to enter her room. When they were, it was only for a second to make sure she was okay. Jack walked up and to her door and was about to knock when he realized that she most likely won't answer. He walked around the corner when he was tackled by Anna.

"Did you ask?" Anna asked.

Jack shook his head.

"I have a great idea, tell her during the ball. It'll be great." Anna said.

"You think so?" Jack asked.

"I know so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few hundred people to greet." Anna quickly ran off.

Jack slowly followed his soon to be sister to the harbor.

With Elsa

'I love him.'

'But you almost killed him.'

'I wasn't in control.'

'You still aren't.'

Elsa fought with her thoughts as her advisor walked in.

"Princess?" He asked.

"Open the gates." Elsa said.

Outside

"Anna?" She heard.

Anna turned and saw a girl with short brown hair and a prince with a small beard.

"Rapunzel?" Anna asked.

The two hugged.

"It's so good to finally meet you, cousin." Rapunzel said.

"Same." Anna said.

Anna looked at the man.

"Who's this?" Anna asked.

"This is Eugene."

"Or Flynn." Eugene shrugged.

"He saved me from my captor." Rapunzel pecked him.

"Who's he?" Eugene asked, looking at Jack.

"Jack Frost." Jack said.

"You're Elsa's soon to be husband?" Rapunzel asked.

"You look like her brother."

"I used to have brown hair, but something happened. That's all my parents told me." Jack said.

"I'm going to go see the ships come in." Anna said as she walked away.

"I'll show you guys to your seats." Jack said as he walked towards the castle.

Inside

Jack, Rapunzel, and Eugene found their seats. As they prepared, Jack heard two voices.

"JACK!" His parents cheered.

His mother, Tina Frost, hasn't changed a bit, her green dress, her white tiara. And his father, North Frost, a very big boned, muscular man. His red suit, black pants, his white beard were all the same.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Jack hugged them.

"Where's Elsa?" North asked.

"She's getting ready." Jack said.

"Then be the good husband and be with her." Tina said.

With Elsa

Elsa was getting ready when she heard the door open.

"Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Come in." Elsa said.

Jack walked in and saw Elsa. Her hair in a bun, her green and black dress, her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"You look really pretty." Jack blushed.

Elsa blushed as well.

"You look very handsome." Elsa looked down.

"Elsa, aren't you happy? You're going to become queen." Jack said.

"Are you happy? Because we are getting married, you're going to become the king." Elsa said.

'Why would you say that?!' Elsa yelled at herself.

"Elsa, you should know me better than that." Jack said.

Jack walked up to her and held her hand, which she yanked back.

"Elsa?" Jack asked.

"I have to finish getting ready. Why don't you go entertain the guests?" Elsa looked out her window.

Jack was going to speak when he stopped himself. It was no use. He walked towards the door, looked at her one more time, and walked out.

With Elsa

'I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have.' She thought as a tear shed.

Later

Everything was great. People were dancing, music was playing, and families were socializing. North and Eugene were having a drink off, while Rapunzel and Tina talked, Anna was no where to be found but that was her specialty. Meanwhile, Jack and Elsa were sitting and observing.

"Elsa, you were very brave back there." Jack said.

"Do you think I would look weak in front of my people?" Elsa asked.

"No it's… *sigh*" Jack sighed.

Elsa sighed as well and placed her hand on his.

"Jack, I'm sorry. All this is just… it puts a lot on my mind." Elsa said.

Jack smiled.

"It's fine, Elsa." Jack said.

"No it's not, I have been a jerk all day." Elsa looked down.

"Let's enjoy our time while we can. It won't last forever." Jack smiled.

Elsa was about to speak.

"Prince Jack, queen Elsa!" They heard Anna yell.

Anna ran in with a man with brown hair, white torso, and black dress pants.

"This is hans, we're going to get married." Anna smiled.

"Married? You just met this person." Elsa said.

"You don't even know this man." Jack said.

"But it was love at first sight." Anna said.

"I'm sorry Anna the answer is no." Elsa said.

Anna looked at hans. Everyone's attention was caught now.

"Jack, you don't agree do you?!" Anna said.

"Anna, I'm afraid I agree with Elsa." Jack said,

Anna looked at her.

"Why don't you ever speak? And when you do, it brings us down?" Anna asked.

"Not now Anna."

"No, we need to talk now." Anna grabbed Elsa's arm. She yanked it back but it removed her glove.

"Give me my glove." Elsa said.

"No. Why are you so nervous about everything?"

Elsa began to walk away.

"What a you so afraid of?" Anna asked.

"I said enough!" Elsa snapped and froze the floor.

Everyone saw. Anna, north, Tina… Jack.

"E-Elsa?" Anna asked.

Jack stared.

Elsa ran out and froze the fountain as she touched it.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled.

"Jack I-" Elsa reached out and accident my shot a beam at Jack's feet making him fly backwards.

"Monster!" People yelled.

Elsa ran to the water. She had nowhere to go, when she saw the lake begin to freeze. As soon as she realized this, she began to run on the water.

With Jack

"Ugh… what happened?" Jack asked holding his head.

"Elsa hit you with… whatever it was and it knocked you out." Anna said.

"And now we are surrounded by a layer of snow."

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"That monster ran back into the woods towards the mountain." A man said.

"Don't speak of my wife like that." Jack glared.

"You're wife is a monster." Another man said.

"Look, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this." Anna said.

"The explanation is that she is a witch!" A woman yelled.

"I will find her and talk to her." Jack said.

"Jack, I should go, she's my sister."

"Anna, I need you to look after the kingdom while I am gone." Jack said.

Anna looked at him and nodded.

Later

Jack got onto his horse to depart. He was in a new outfit, a brown cloak and brown suit pants.

Anna looked at him.

"Be safe, big brother."

Jack nodded.

"I will." Jack said.

"Hya!" Jack yelled as his horse began to take off.

"Bring her back, Jack." Anna said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's horse was walking through the woods.

"ELSA?!" Jack yelled.

Nothing.

"ELSA?!" Jack yelled again.

His horse suddenly stopped.

"What is it, boy?" Jack asked.

The horse neighed and began to panic. The bushes all around them began to rustle. The horse jumped back and forth so fast that Jack was thrown off.

"AGH!" Jack groaned.

He looked ahead and saw his horse begin to run back to the castle.

"WAIT!" Jack yelled.

'Great.'

Later

Jack walked up yet another hill and saw a cabin.

Inside

Jack opened the door and saw the inside. He took one step when an arrow went right in front of his nose.

"Welcome ta ye ol' trading store. I am Merida." A girl with red curly hair said.

"Uh… hi. Do you have any ice boots?" Jack asked.

"Well let me ask me husband. Hiccup! HICCUP!" Merida yelled.

"What?" A man poked his head in.

"Do we 'ave any ice boots?" Merida asked

"Um yeah in the back." Hiccup said.

"There ya 'ave it stranger." Merida said.

Jack sighed and went to the back. As he did so, he heard the door open and heard a very familiar voice.

"Hi do you have any ice supplies?"

"They're in da back. Another stranger asked me just now." Merida said.

"Jack?" Anna poked her head around the corner.

"Anna? What're you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Well Hans said he had everything under control at the kingdom, and you need as much help as you can." Anna said.

"May I ask why you two are getting winter gear in the middle o' summer?" Merida asked.

"We are trying to find someone who ran away." Jack said.

"Well there was a girl with a long cape was running up the mountain. I do have to tell you, I saw her and then about an hour later, there is this big ice castle. Maybe her?" Merida asked.

"Yes! Which way?" Jack asked.

As they waited, a man walked in. He had blonde hair, and mountain man gear on.

"Well I'd say directly up the mountain." Merida said.

"There's no way we could make it." Anna said.

"I can take you two." The man said.

"Who're you?" Jack asked.

"Name's Kristoff." He said.

"Thank you so much, sir." Anna hugged him.

Kristoff blushed.

Outside

"Let's go." Kristoff said.

The three got onto his sleigh.

"This is a very nice sleigh. Did you make it?" Jack asked.

"You bet. Thirty days, but it was worth it." Kristoff said.

"Okay, Sven. Let's go!" Kristoff yelled.

The three rode as fast as the reindeer could.

Jack lied back and began to fall asleep.

Fast forward

The three were excited the walk was over with. They had to park the sleigh about two miles from where they were. Now, they stared in awe as they laid their eyes upon the ice castle. The sun made the castle shine beautifully.

"Whoa, this is amazing." Jack said.

"Jack why don't you go in first?" Anna asked.

"A-Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Anna nodded.

Jack inhaled, exhaled, and entered.

"Whoa." Jack said as he looked around the castle.

"Jack?" He heard her voice.

He turned and saw Elsa. She had a blue dress, a beautiful hair braid, and she looked happy.

"Elsa? I-Is that you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I was surprised too."

"Wait you built all this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I guess I let my powers go." Elsa said.

"Elsa… why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

"Because… because I was worried about how you might react." She said.

"Elsa," Jack walked onto the staircase, "you know me better than that."

"Elsa, I want you to come back to the kingdom and explain." Jack said.

Elsa looked at him and shook her head.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Jack, here, I'm free. No containment, no rules, freedom. I am finally in control."

"Elsa, do you know what's going on?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked at him.

"Arendelle is in the snow. When you left, you must've done something to make a storm cover it." Jack said.

"I-I'm not in control still…" Elsa looked down.

"Elsa, we can get through this together."

"No, I'm not in control." A small blizzard formed around Elsa.

"Elsa, I can help you."

The blizzard got bigger.

"Elsa! I-"

Elsa screamed and shot the blizzard outward. The shot nailed Jack in the heart and made him hit the wall.

"Jack!" Anna yelled as she ran over to him.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Is everything okay?" Kristoff ran in.

"Who is- please just leave." Elsa said.

"But-" Anna began.

"No." Jack said to Anna.

"Elsa, I love you. Please come back with us. We can fix this together." Jack said.

'Say it.'

'Don't. Don't break his heart.'

'Ha you already almost killed him once.'

"Well I don't love you. Now please leave." Elsa yelled.

Jack looked down.

"I… shall respect your wishes my queen." Jack said.

"Jack?" Anna asked.

"Let's go guys." Jack said.

When they were gone, Elsa began to cry. She then felt a glare from the floor and saw something. A small blue box, cracked open. A ring knocked out. A ring made of a snowflake with blue jewels on it.

"I'm sorry Jack." Elsa said.

With Jack

"Come on. The sleigh is about twenty feet from here." Kristoff said.

Anna and Kristoff were walking ahead while Jack was… lost. His heart felt very cold. The love of his life just said that she didn't love him. Then suddenly he collapsed.

"Jack!" Anna yelled.

Anna ran over to Jack. She gasped.

"What?" Jack wheezed.

"Your skin is becoming pale." Anna said.

Jack looked at his hands and sure enough, they were.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"I don't know."

"I know someone who might. Come on, I'll take you to meet my family." Kristoff said.


	4. Chapter 4

In the kingdom of Arendelle, prince hans was handing out supplies to people, when they began to speak up.

"Where is prince Jack and princess anna? They should have been back by now?"

"The queen killed them most likely."

"Listen, I'm sure they will be back soon." Hans said.

"It has been a day already. They should be back now."

Hans looked around and saw the citizens panic.

"Okay, you three," Hans pointed at three guards, "come with me. We shall track the queen down and bring her back to release the curse."

The citizens cheered.

With Jack

Jack was… lost. His heart frozen, his body weak. They were in the sleigh on their way to Kristoff's family.

"Jack, are you okay?" Anna asked.

Jack said nothing.

"Um, Kristoff how far until we see your family?"

"About two more miles." Kristoff said.

With Elsa

Elsa stared at her hand. Jack's ring was on her finger and everytime she looked at it, she felt her heart sting.

"Jack… I'm sorry…" Elsa said.

She heard her castle doors open and heard voices.

"Search the area. Find the queen." Hans said.

She began to panic.

A man appeared and saw her.

"The queen is here!" He yelled.

She shot ice at him. He dodged and aimed his crossbow at her.

Hans ran in and saw what was going to happen. He grabbed the man's arm and pointed it upwards. The arrow went and hit the chandelier.

With Jack

"Here we are." Kristoff said as he gazed upon a clearing.

"Um." Anna said.

She looked at Jack but saw the same look he has made for the last hour.

"Grandpapa (whatever he calls the old guy)" Kristoff yelled.

The rocks on the clearing began to move and became little trolls.

"Oh my, Kristoff. Who are these two?" A troll asked.

"This is anna and this is-"

"Jackson overland Frost." A rock rolled towards them and formed an old troll.

Jack looked at him and felt like he knew him.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked.

"No, but I know you, my boy."

Jack suddenly felt his body become colder, his feet numb, his insides freezing.

"Oh my, you've been struck again." He said.

"Again?" Jack asked.

"When you were little, Elsa accidentally used her powers and the shot hit your head. That's why your hair and eyes are like that. This time, it hit your… your heart."

"What does that mean, grandpapa?" Kristoff asked.

"It means that by the time that the sun is high in the sky, your body shall be frozen solid."

"What?!" Anna asked.

"Only an act of true love can thaw his frozen heart."

Jack looked down.

"Heh, I find out that the love of my life doesn't feel the same and I'm going to die in twelve hours." Jack chuckled.

"Not true, my boy."

"Huh?"

"Kristoff, please take your girlfriend and leave us." He said.

"Wait she's not my- come on anna." Kristoff blushed.

"Jack, Elsa does love you. She just didn't want to hurt you. She said things at times she didn't want to say. But I knew in her heart, she loved you and cared about you and still does." He said.

Jack looked at him.

"Do you think so?" Jack asked.

"I know so, my boy. Now go and go quickly." He said.

With Anna

Jack was walking back quickly.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"Back to the ice castle." Jack said.

Fast forward

"Elsa?!" Jack yelled as he rushed in.

He walked upstairs and saw the chandelier was smashed, a fight took place here.

"Jack!" Kristoff yelled.

Jack looked at Kristoff and saw a crossbow bolt in his hand.

He took a step and felt something under his foot a crossbow.

"They came and took her back to the castle."

"Are you sure she's not…" Kristoff didn't need to finish.

"There's no blood, so they didn't kill her. We need to hurry…" Jack winced as he felt his body get colder.

With Elsa

Elsa woke up in a cell. She tried to move when she felt a tug. Her hands were bound together. The cell door opened and Hans walked in.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked.

"My queen, we don't want to hurt you."

"Your friend thought differently when he tried to kill me."

"I apologize for him."

"I just want to be left alone." Elsa said.

"We just want you to release the curse and then you can go." Hans said.

"Where's Jack?" Elsa asked.

"We haven't found him yet, my queen. But I'll bring him here once we find him." Hans said.

Before he left, Elsa spoke.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

He nodded.

With Jack

"Come on, Jack! Everything is okay." Anna said as she saw Jack's face form frost.

"Look!" Kristoff pointed.

They saw the sun begin to rise.

"We don't have very much time." Anna said.

"Sven, faster! Hya!" Kristoff yelled.

His reindeer sprinted as fast as he could down the hill and across the water.

On the wall

The guards saw an object coming into view.

"It's… IT'S PRINCE JACK AND PRINCESS ANNA! OPEN THE GATES!"

With Jack

Jack crawled out as guards, his parents, and Hans came towards them.

"JACK!" His parents yelled.

"He needs a fire. Come, my prince." Hans said.

Hans grabbed Jack and lead him inside.

Inside a room

Hans started a fire and placed Jack next to it.

"Where's Elsa?" Jack shivered.

"She left, my prince." Hans said.

"But her ice castle was in ruins with our crossbow and bolt there."

"Oh is that so? It would be a shame, if you and Elsa perished, then that would leave anna as queen and me as King when I marry her." Hans said.

Jack's eyes widened.

Hans poured water on the fire and opened the window, making snow come in.

"No. You won't get a-" Jack stood up when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Hans pulled the dagger out slowly.

"I already have." He smirked.

With Hans

He quickly left and locked the door.

Outside

Hans walked out in horror.

"What happened?" A man asked.

"Prince Jack is dead."

"Oh no!" Tina hugged her husband.

"As princess anna's betrothed, you are the ruler of Arendelle. What is your first command?" A man asked.

"I hereby declare Elsa Arendelle an enemy of the kingdom and sentence her to death."


	5. Chapter 5

With Jack

Jack crawled over to the door and tried so hard to beat on it.

"Help…" Jack said.

He felt the doorknob turning and being picked.

He quickly backed away.

When the door opened he saw…

"Jack?"

"Eugene?" Jack asked.

"And Rapunzel." Rapunzel waved.

"Hans said you were dead."

"He's trying to kill Elsa and I so he can become king." Jack said.

"Oh no." Rapunzel said.

"Where is she?"

"She is in-"

*BOOM*

The castle shook. The storm began to get worse.

"That came from the dungeons." Eugene said, running to the window.

"Hey Jack willing to take a shortcut?" Eugene asked.

Fast forward

"You're sure this'll work?" Jack asked.

"Eh 70/30." Eugene said.

"Tell everyone the truth, I'm finding my betrothed." Jack leaned back and fell out of the window.

He fell about two stories and hit a large pile of snow, feeling just fine. He crawled and began to search.

With Elsa

Elsa ran across the water yelling for Jack.

"JACK!" She yelled.

"Elsa!" Hans appeared.

"Just stay back, I need to find Jack."

"Jack? He came back, but his body was mostly ice. By the time we got him inside, he… Jack is dead!" Hans yelled.

Elsa felt her entire body shutdown.

"No…" she shed a tear as she fell to her knees and cried. When she hit the ground, the storm stopped and cleared up. Everyone saw where everyone was.

With Jack

Jack looked at his hands, bloody and ice. His feet, covering in ice. His stomach, bleeding. Then the storm stopped and he saw Elsa. Crying, sad, and Hans walking up to her.

"JACK!" He heard.

He turned and saw Anna running towards him.

He looked at her and Elsa.

'Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.' The troll's words rang through his head.

With Anna

She saw Jack say I'm sorry, and walk in another direction.

With Elsa

She remembered how many times she wanted to kiss Jack, to hold hands with him, to… to at least say she loved him. Now he was dead. She heard a sword come out so she just closed her eyes.

"NO!" She heard.

After that, a sudden boom was heard.

She slowly turned and saw…

"JACK!" She cried as she stood up and looked at him.

Jackson Overland Frost, prince of the Frost kingdom, ally of the Arendelles and fiancé of Elsa Arendelle, was frozen in ice. His arms extended to protect Elsa, his eyes closed tight his teeth gritted, his face ready to embrace the pain. On the frozen lake was pieces of Hans' sword and Hans about ten feet backwards.

"Jack… no…" Elsa hugged the frozen body.

Anna ran towards them but stopped. She fell to her knees and cried.

At the castle

Tina and North hugged and cried at the loss of their son.

With Elsa

She was crying heavily as she held his body.

"I love you…" she whispered.

With Anna

She looked up and saw something, Jack was starting to unfreeze!

With Jack

Jack opened his eyes and saw Elsa wrapped around him.

With Elsa

"I must be in heaven, there's an angel hugging me." She heard his voice.

She looked up and saw his face.

"JACK!" Elsa cried happily and kissed him to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Everyone cheered from the kingdom.

The two looked at Hans.

Later

Hans was thrown into a mobile cage.

"Queen Elsa, we apologize for what Hans did. His father and brothers said they shall have a word with him." A guard said.

"The queen declares that from here on out, the southern aisles will no longer be partners with Arendelle." One of Elsa's advisors said.

"My queen, we do have a small problem." Another guard pointed at the frozen water.

"We can take care of that." Elsa held Jack's hand and the two walked to the shore.

Elsa was nervous. She was worried that something might go wrong.

"Don't worry, Elsa." Jack smiled.

Elsa inhaled, exhaled, and began to use her magic to melt the ice.

Ships began to move, the sky became blue, and the sun was shining.

"I did it!" Elsa smiled.

Jack walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. Elsa looked at him.

"So I assume you know now." Elsa said.

"About what happened when we were kids? Yeah." Jack chuckled.

"Y-You're not mad?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, I love you with all my heart. Nothing will change that." Jack said.

"In that case, I think we have only one thing to do." Elsa said.

"What?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked at her hand and removed the ring. She turned to him and handed it to him. Jack smiled and kneeled.

"Elsa Arendelle, will you marry me?" Jack asked.

"Jack Frost, I will marry you." Elsa smiled.

The kingdom cheered as the two kissed.


End file.
